


Alcatraz

by Paxoozoo



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, but everything is fine, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxoozoo/pseuds/Paxoozoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my take on what happened on Alcatraz from Bobby's point of view.</p><p>Allerdrake.</p><p>Spoilers for X-Men: The Last Stand I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcatraz

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done a lot but I had a lot of feels after watching X3 a couple weeks ago and this happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The ground was shaking and objects were flying through the air before exploding into molecules as I scrambled over the rubble towards the bridge.

 

Doctor Grey stood in the middle of it all like some insane zombie demon. It was terrifying.

 

I heard Beast yell something about running but I wasn’t really paying attention, more focused on not dying.

 

“Bobby!” I turned to see Kitty climbing over a rock, with the boy she’d rescued.

 

“Hey!” I helped her and Jimmy up. “We’ve gotta get out of here!”

 

She nodded “The Phoenix is destroying everything and everyone! It doesn’t matter which side you’re on!”

 

We got a few more steps before I realized something horrifying. My eyes widened and I stopped.

 

“Take Jimmy and go!” I shouted, turning around.

 

“What?” Kitty shouted back. “Bobby! Where are you going?”

 

“I can’t leave him!” I yelled sprinting back onto the island.

 

I faintly heard Kitty scream my name but I was already too far to explain.

 

 _‘God, please don’t let me be too late.’_ I begged silently. _‘I can’t lose him again.’_

 

I can’t even explain the intense relief I felt when I found the familiar form in the wreckage.

 

“John…”

 

I quickly clambered over to his unconscious body and felt for a pulse. The soothing beat of his heart resonated through my body. I was so happy he was alive I almost cried.

 

I scooped him up into my arms rapidly and started to make my way back to the carcass of the golden gate bridge.

 

A chunk of metal came hurdling through the air towards us. As if acting on instinct. I quickly shoved the two of us to the ground, covering John’s body with my own protectively.

 

My breathing was deep and heavy as the metal flew by and exploded. I felt the body under me shift.

 

“Bobby?” John’s voice was feeble and confused but, oh my god, he was awake. His grey eyes looked droopy and tired.

 

“It’s me.” One of my hands stroked his cheek gently before I got up and lifted him back into my arms. “We need to get away from here.”

 

I pressed a kiss to his forehead as he nodded slightly. He seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness as I ran across the island.

 

As my feet hit the asphalt road of the bridge I felt the ground lurch under me, almost throwing me down.

 

I turned to see the water had risen up like a wall around the island.

 

I stumbled further onto the bridge before I heard a familiar voice.

 

“Where’s Bobby?” Storm shouted over all the noise.

 

Kitty sounded near tears when she responded. “I don’t know! He ran back in yelling something about how he couldn’t leave him!”

 

“What?” Storm sounded worried.

 

I followed their voices until I caught sight of the two of them standing with Beast, Colossus, and Jimmy.

 

“I’m here.” I then inhaled a bunch of dust and started to cough painfully.

 

“Bobby!” Storm and Kitty were at my side as my legs decided I shouldn’t be standing anymore and I sat down.

 

“I’m fine.” I smiled weakly. I glanced down at John cradled in my arms tenderly. “I’m okay.”

 

“Bobby what were you thinking?” Storm was fuming. “What. Were. You. Thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed! And all for-”

 

Beast grabbed her arm to cut her off, and shook his head. He grunted quietly. “Not now, Ororo.”

 

Storm looked ready to argue but Beast just shook his head again. She glanced in our direction and nodded before moving away to give us some space.

 

I shifted him in my arms slightly so his head rested against my chest in an attempt to make him more comfortable. He curled closer to me, lifting one hand to grab my shirt.

 

“Bobby?” His eyes blinked open blearily. He looked dazed.

 

“Yeah.” I smiled down at him softly. I pushed some of his bleached hair away from his face gently. “Yeah, I’m here.”

 

“Bobby, I’m cold.” He whispered, shivers wracking through him. His voice sounded so scared and young, like when we were 13 and he’d climb into bed with me when he’d have nightmares. We’d lie face to face and he’d talk, tell me about the dreams, about his life before the professor found him, about his day, about anything he wanted because I’d always listen. If it was him I’d always listen. I would wait till he drifted off, wrapped in my arms, before letting sleep take me so he’d feel safe. So I would know he was okay. “Why is it so cold?”

 

My eyes shifted to his hands, pale and shaky from being iced, and a pang of guilt passed through me.

 

“I know my body temperature isn’t quite as warm as you’re used to but I’ll see what I can do.” I shot him a small smile before cupping his hands in mine. I carefully started massaging his hands in an attempt to get his circulation back to normal and warm him up.

 

We sat in silence, his hands slowly regained colour. My thumb brushed over his knuckles when I felt something wet land on my hand.

 

I looked at his face, surprised to see the tears sliding down his cheeks. His eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to stop himself from crying, and a quiet sob escaped his lips.

 

“John?” I let go of his hands and cupped his face, tilting it up to look at him properly. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I…” He whimpered. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just. I’m sorry.”

 

His words were jumbled and hysterical as he shook vigorously, crying harder and desperately gripping my shirt. “I’m so sorry I left.”

 

“Oh, Johnny.” I whispered, gathering him into my arms and tucking his head into the crook of my neck as he sobbed frantically. I buried my face in his hair. “Johnny, it’s okay now.”

 

I stroked his back in an attempt to get him to relax. “Oh baby, it’s okay.”

 

“I, I.” He hiccuped breathing beginning to calm down. “I love you.”

 

His voice was almost too low for me to hear but my ears managed to pick it up. His eyes were drooping and he looked like he was about to pass out again.

 

“I love you too.” I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Now sleep. We’ll deal with everything when you wake up.”

 

His eyes drifted shut and he slowly lost consciousness with a small smile on his face.

 

I sat with him wrapped tightly in my arms as destruction raged on behind the wall of water until the pained scream of Wolverine could be heard over the crashing of things falling. I knew it was all over.

 

The Phoenix was gone

 

So was Doctor Grey.

 

But as I glanced down at the boy in my arms, I knew everything was going to be alright. As long as I had him it would be, at least.

  
I pushed myself up, still clutching John, and made my way over to the rest of the X-Men on Alcatraz. It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D


End file.
